creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Emag
Jacob was doing his homework on your computer when his mother knocks on the door of his room, she speaks "Jacob, food's ready come down quickly" he answers "okay!" he picks up the leafs and accidentaly drop his pencil under his bed "danm!" he spoke, Jacob put his pages on the computer table and lower to get the pencil but he sees something that catchs his eyes, a black disk with something written on it, he takes the disk instead of the pencil and places it onto the computer table then decides to go down stairs. Jacob finish eating first than your mother then he asks "mom, i found a disk under my bed" she looks at him "must be from the other family that lived there, they were hurry for some reason" she answered, he stands up and walks to his room, when there, he sits in his bed and take the disk "maybe is a game" he though, he puts the disk in the CPU and sit in the chair, the screen of the game comes with a colorfull appearance with a PLAY button, configurations and Exit, he moves his mouse to the Play button and the games starts, the first phase's name was Oser, it owns bright colors and the enemie's colors many times was red in black, the character he controling it was blue, have a humanoid body and no sign of arms. He moves the thing towards a cube with eyes, then a box of text shows up on the top of the square, it said "Emag why you take so long?, those things destroyed the whole village!..." Jacob noticed that the cube was crying, he felt bad about him but keeped walking approaching near the end of the stage something makes the character stop on his tracks, then something bizzare comes closer to Emag, he was tall and had a pale skin, his fingers reachs the floor and your fingernails was razor-sharp looking like be possible to cut flesh, his eyes were black, his mouth was slashed in some way and had normal human teeths witch was weird because his whole body was terrible. A text box appears again on the thing, it was written "Emag, you failed your family and friends, now is time to pay" the creature raises his hand and places upon his forehead, thats when a thorn slashs the head of the character exploding his head. Jacob in fear, take the DVD from the CPU and toss it through the window, he tries to calm down until he says "is just a game, OMG why im did that?" when the same thing appears on the door, he speaks in a deep voice "you didnt stay to the end, so lemme show the end to you" the thing raises it hand and stretch his index finger in the breast of Jacob and slashs till your finger come out on the other side and in a incredible speed he pulls Jacob closer to his mouth and devours him whole. Jacob wakes up falling in a infinite loop of him going through his worst memories, like, the father's death, his mother turning into a ancholic and etc. That creature rises from the darkness and speak "Welcome to the place im like to name as the pit, in this place you will revive your worst memories, and of course you may be scared of me but dont take me wrong, i not that bad." He said as he pulls a chair behind him and sits on the object and continued " Friend, you have gone through many bad things and im want to recrute you as a warrior but for that im need you to accept..but of course if you dont want to, im undestand, who would want to be my friend" the silence drops and the kid accepts his offer but then "kid, you shouldn't have done that" the thing turns to into Jacob and runs away back to the darkness. Jacob once again finds itself in a hospital room but....this is not longer himself.